


Where The Little Lies

by Lunar_Bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Abused Reader, Abused character, Abusive Relationships, Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Baby, Bondage, DDLG, Daddy Dom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Daddy dom little girl, Diapered reader, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Little Reader, Little character, Master & Servant, Master/Slave, Medical Examination, Multi, Past Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, abusive, babied, babied character, being a baby, being a slave, character is a little, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg, diapered character, medical fetish, noncon, raped character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Bee/pseuds/Lunar_Bee





	1. When will it end?

"There is nothing, you are nothing, you deserve this" 

His words rang through her head as she laid away, the hours ticking by. She knew it wouldn't be long before he come back home from work. Her wrist shackle jingles against the bed post. She's been conditioned to think this is what she deserves. She is worthless, She is nothing, She is a slave and a cum dumpster. The keys can be heard clinking against the door. She closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep as the man, Her master, Her daddy, walks through the door. Maybe if she is asleep he won't torture her. His stuff thumps onto the kitchen table as he makes his way through the house. The bedroom door opens to reveal her, laying naked on the bed, curled into the fetal position. The arm that is shackled outstretched as to not hurt. Her breathing is short and shallow. She hears him stumble bit, He's drunk, she can smell the vodka on his breath. The lock on her shackle clicks open and it falls to the floor. 

"Get up Baby Doll" he says as he pets her hair 

She opens her eyes slowly, stretching the arm out that was locked up. He continues to pet her hair as she sits up. 

"Make me something to drink and eat" 

The sternness in his voice makes her alert. She nods standing up and putting on her uniform. A small black dress and nude stilettos. She hurries of to the kitchen making him a drink first and brings it to him as he sits down in front of the TV. He smacks her ass as she walks off to get his food. She hasn't eaten in three days, he has told her that she is fat to many times. She will change his mind on that. She cooks his favorite meal, a steak medium rare and potatoes and asparagus. She carefully brings him his meal, tripping slightly in her heels. She sets the food down and regains her place at the side of his chair sitting on her knees on the hard wood floor. He eats quietly as his hand runs through her hair gripping it every once in a while. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, The lump in her throat ever prominent. He sets the plate aside and gently pulls her hair. He guides her in between his knees, unzipping his pants with his other hand. Her lip wobbles as she positions herself above the crotch of his pants. He pulls his member out, long and throbbing. She stares at him awaiting his command.

"suck it." He commands

She takes his member in her mouth, the smell of another girl lingering on his clothes. Tears spill over her cheeks. Her heart longing for her to jump up and leave. His hand forces her down onto his member, making her gag on it. She pulls away letting his member fall from her mouth. She coughs and sputters from the force against her throat. He stands up dropping his pants to the floor and stepping out of them. His hand weaves through her hair and he begins to drag her to the bedroom. She starts to sob knowing whats going to happen. He throws her onto the bed and rips her dress off. She doesn't even try to get away anymore, she feels herself about to regress and it takes all her strength not to. He procceds to rape her. All her holes brutally torn open and used while he screams at her.

"This is what you deserve you worthless slut. No one will ever take care of you like I do"

As she is violated she thinks back to when she applied to be a slave. 

The man that ran the 'orphanage' for new slave motions for her to sit down. 

"Hello love, the name is Crowley and yours is?"

"Emily Harte" She says timidly 

"Now Emily, You are a slave and a little are you not?"

"Yes I am"

"I think we have a master and a daddy already picked out for you. He is new to all this so he will come in every week for a check in to see how you are doing. We won't let him hurt you."

The memory fades out as thoughts swirl in her head. Her master took her the following day and ran off with her. She has been abused in almost every way possible since then. She remembers times when she had begged for death. Times when she felt she would die. 

She finally comes back to reality when her master slaps her in the face. He pinches her nipple painfully as she lets out a yelp. He gets off of her and pulls her up by her arm.

"Go to the play room, lay on the table."

She sobs as she walks to the play room. She hates this room. Her mind wanders to when she first got to her masters house.

"This is the playroom, we will have lots of fun in here." He says winking

She giggles slightly as he leads her into the room. Whips and ticklers line the walls along with some medical equipment and strange objects. She stares around the room as he sits her down on the medical chair.

Her mind snaps back to reality when she feels the restraints of the medical chair lock into place. He forces his member into her mouth as he attaches clamps to her nipples. His cock forces its way down her throat causing her to gag. He groans in pleasure and continues to force it into her. His hand trails down her body and smacks her pussy hard. She screams around his cock and he pulls out of her mouth. 

"You're such a little whore, a dirty whore, you are nothing. Say it!"

"I'm a dirty whore!" She screams as another smack hits her 

He sets up a machine with a vibrator attached to it. He presses the vibrator to her parts as the machine rumbles to life. Vibrations run through her body like electricity. She screams as an orgasm is forced out of her frame. Something warm and wet runs down her face and she knows he as urinated on her. Sobs rip through her body along with another orgasm. He pulls the vibrator away and his fingers find there way into her vagina. First one finger then three, Her muffled screams force their way out of her throat as his whole hand is forced into her vagina. His other hand fingers her ass hole. Her nails bite into the palms of her hands as he continues to violate her. This goes on for hours but her mind has logged out. She doesn't want to remember it so she decides to count the dots on the wallpaper. He leaves her unshackled and broken in the medical chair when she stops screaming. That's how he knows he's done his job. She lays there silent tears running down her face. After who knows how long she stands up on shaky legs. She gets in the bath the warm water soothing her sore body. She goes through the motions of bathing, washing her hair and body, then her face. Her mind still fuzzy as she gets out and gets dressed in normal clothes, no underwear of course, her master would never allow that. She walks with great difficulty into the living room where her master is relaxing. 

"Go to the store, get the usual stuff" 

She looks at the clock above the microwave, 8 am. She knows that she had been violated for hours but this is the longest yet. 

"Do you have your tracker?" 

She nods showing him the small device clipped to her shirt. 

"Go" he says sternly 

She walks out of the house climbing into his car. A 2000 Volkswagen beetle. Her body throbs with pain as she drives to the store. The drive is filled with tears and sobs. She can't stop driving or the tracker will give her an electric shock. She parks at the store and hops out of the car. Her legs ache as she gets a cart. She peruses the isles grabbing the groceries that she needs. She lingers in the isles, the only places she can get peace from the constant torture. She finds herself wandering down the baby isle. How she longed for her little side to come out. She would never be little with her master. She tried that only once when she was first introduced to him. Her mind wanders as she goes down the frozen isles.

She remembers when she was introduced to him. Crowley had left them alone to bond. She was very much in little spaced, diapers and put in a onesie. She saw her master looked at her in disgust. 

"did you use that diaper? are you a stupid pissy baby?" 

She nods, she was always so honest though she was embarrassed. She wasn't a pissy baby. She wanted to be held so she reached up for her master. He slapped her hands away and she starts to tear up, sucking on her thumb.

"Oh my god, you really are a dumb bitch. Get up"

He jerks her up by her arm and she lets out a yelp.

"You will not be little, you will tell them that you love me, you will come home with me."

She nods not knowing what else to do, Crowley will notice something is wrong.

"This is all you deserve since you're just a pissy dumb baby"

Her mind comes back to reality as her cart collides with someone else'.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" She yelps

The person that she collided with doesn't say anything immediately.

"Emily?" questions a familiar husky male voice 

"Crowley?"


	2. I Found You

"Emily?" questions a familiar husky voice 

"Crowley?"

This isn't real, it can't be real. Her master said they would never find her, not that they would want to. She felt a hand on her arm and she flinched away. The hand moves away quickly.

"It's okay Emily its me its Crowley." says the voice

It isn't real. He isn't here to get her. He can't be. Her hands begin to shake in front of her. She can feel tears start to prickle her eyes. Her throat begins to close up, panic taking her over. It's not him, it's not. She feels a hand on her cheek coaxing her to look at the man in front of her. His short black hair and piercing eyes familiar to her. 

"Do you want to leave?" 

She nods fervently and he envelopes her in a hug pulling the tracker off of her and leaving it in her cart. The world whips around her as she hides her face in his chest starting to sob. Her mind is a blur as the world stops spinning. One minute she is dreading going home and the next Crowley is next to her taking her away from the hell she endured. Her legs give out and she drops to the ground, Crowley crouching beside her. She hears him shout for someone but cannot hear what they're saying. Her ears buzzing and her mind running a mile a minute. Her breathing short and fast. She feels herself being carried but she doesn't know to where. Her mind flashes up the torture room and she starts to struggle, She can't go back to that room. She was imagining Crowley, she's back home, Her master is taking her to the room. She can't go there. She continues to struggle to get down until the person carrying her lets her down. She drops to the ground backing into a corner, her hands cover her ears and she rocks back and forth, panic fully taking her over. It's all a dream, She will wake up and still be at the hell hole of a home. 

Crowley calls for John to come and help and Emily drops to the ground. She's hyperventilating. John picks her up and carries her to Crowleys room. She starts to struggle to get out of Johns arms. 

"Emily its okay its just us, its John and Crowley its okay" John says trying to get her to calm down 

She clearly is to far into a panic to hear them and John sets her down on the floor. She drops to the ground backing into a wall. It breaks Johns heart and it enrages Crowley. 

"John, watch her. I need to take care of Him" Crowley says, his eyes flashing red 

Her hands grip her hair, her whole body tensed in fear. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she flinches away quickly. 

"Shh Emily its just me, Its John remember me." A gruff voice says

Her sobs calm down to sniffles after what seems like hours. The hand remains on her shoulder the whole time, trying to ground her. Her hand finds its way into her mouth and she begins to chew on her fingers. Her head rubs the hand that's on her shoulder. John begins to run his fingers through her hair as she starts to calm down more.

"That's it darlin just relax you're home now. We won't let him hurt you again." 

She looks up at the familiar face carefully still shaking and holds one of her arms up to him the others fingers still in her mouth. He picks her up bridal style and takes her to the bed. He sets her down carefully pulling a pacifier out of the night stand. 

"Here lets try this instead of those fingers."

It had been so long since she had been little but she slipped into the head space like it hadn't. She regressed much farther than she used to maybe because of the trauma or the panic attack. She feels him remove the fingers from her mouth and pop the pacifier in. She sucks on it quickly as he wipes off her fingers on a rag that was on the night stand. Her eyelids begin to feel heavy as she lays against Johns chest. Her panic making her exhausted, she falls asleep quickly as John hums a tune. 

John lays her down carefully and takes out his medical bag from under the bed. He methodically takes off her clothes analyzing her wounds. He had seen some rough stuff on his hunts but these wounds were up there with some of the worst. He's glad he put a sedative on the pacifier he gave her. He cleans the cuts and stitches a few up. He cleans her face of the remaining tears and make up. She breathes evenly and calmly probably for the first time in a while. He slips one of Crowley's shirts on her along with a pull up. He knew she would probably have an accident and didn't want to embarrass her. He hears a crash in the other room and quickly gets up covering her in the duvet and closing the door behind himself. 

Crowley came crashing into the main hall. He couldn't find the bastard that hurt her. He sent all his lackeys to search for him so it won't be long till they find him. John comes rushing down the hall shushing Crowley. 

"She's asleep for now, she's regressed farther than I've seen from some of the other girls. I gave her a mild sedative."

Crowley nods, running his hand through his hair. She's safe, his goons are looking for the man that did this. 

"She's going to have to be here for a while before she meets anyone new like Sam or Dean. I think one of them would be great for her but she is in no state to meet anyone." Crowley says sternly

"I agree, It took her most of the time you were gone to warm up to me and I feel like the only reason she did is because she was exhausted and regressed."

Crowley nods making his way to his room. He opens the door quietly and sees the sleeping angel laying on the bed. The med bag still laying out where John was doctoring on her. He's so glad to have John around. Crowley sits down in the chair across from the bed. He doesn't need to sleep so he will stay up watching her sleep till she awakens.

She opens her eyes groggily and rubs them with both hands. The memories of yesterday floating back to her she sits up quickly, jerking her head around to see where she is. This room isn't her masters, neither is this shirt. She hears the door open and she looks to see Crowley standing in the door way. 

"Good morning love, I hope you still enjoy the same breakfast you use to" He says as he sets a tray of food in front of her

Orange juice, fruit cut up into stars, toast with strawberry jam and oatmeal. She can't remember the last time someone actually made her a meal. Her lip wobbles slightly and she crashes into Crowley squeezing him in a hug. He chuckles ruffling her hair.

"Now Emily, The other girls are very excited to see you again but I don't want you to overwork yourself, You can be little around them or big, they don't care. Just take it easy okay?"

She nods digging into the breakfast he had made for her. He gets up ruffling through some dressers pulling out an outfit for her to wear complete with ruffled socks and a beautiful blue bow. He sets them on the bed as she gulps down her orange juice. She'll worry about the gained weight tomorrow. He sits next to her as she makes her way through the fruits.

"I'm glad you like the breakfast. Now are you wet darling?" he asks gently

Wet? She looks down and notices the pull up that was put on her. She looks at Crowley confused. 

"John put it on you, he thought it would be a good idea. If its wet you can change it if you need to"

The pull up was comforting and snug, she didn't want to change but she couldn't tell him, locked in her regression. She begins to chew on her fingertips, anxiety making its way into the forefront of her mind.

"It's okay love you don't have to change if you don't want to." 

She nods quickly and he gives her a sympathetic smile. She continues to chew on her finger not knowing what to do now. He runs his hand through her hair rubbing her scalp. Shivers run up and down her spine and she lets out a giggle. He picks her up carefully setting her into his lap and with a wave of his hand the tray disappears. He scoots onto the bed holding the fragile girl close to his frame. She snuggles up to him her thumb in her mouth. She listens to his heart beat as she drifts into a place that is neither sleep nor awake but completely comfortable. He continues to rub her back for the rest of the night. Tomorrow she needs an examination but for now she will stay here, comfortable in his embrace.


	3. A Tour

He continues to comfort the small girl through out the night, noticing how thin she is. She can't weight more than 100 lbs. Her collar bones and hip bones sticking out prominently. She stirs lightly in her sleep, pulling herself closer to him. He smiles lightly as the small girl snores faintly. She's been through so much so he doesn't want to wake her immediately. John opens the door slowly and give Crowley a smirk. He rolls his eyes lightly shifting on the bed. She stirs lightly and opens her eyes groggily.

"Hi there sleepy girl, How are you feeling?" Crowley asks quietly petting her hair

She pushes her head against his head smiling softly. She sits up in his lap carefully. She suddenly realizes John is in the room and she looks from him to Crowley. 

"It's okay sweetie, John just needs to give you a check up. I'll stay with you the whole time." He adds seeing her face change to fear.

She nods slightly as Crowley sets her down on the bed. John squats down in front of her with a stethoscope on. He checks her breathing and heart rate. She feels her heart rate increase rapidly.

"She's nervous but other than that shes healthy so far."

He checks her blood pressure then moves on to the physical exam. He checks her spine and her reflexes quickly. He glances at Crowley quickly then back at the girl. Crowley puts his hand on the small of her back.

"He needs to give you a breast exam and a vaginal exam little one, I know its scary but I'll be right here the whole time."

She nods shaking slightly. Crowley helps her take off her clothes and lay back on the bed, Her head in his lap. He pets her head at John finishes the breast exam. Crowley feels the girls breath hitch in her throat as John settles between her legs, pulling tools out of the bag. 

"Shhh It's okay, after this guess what you get to do?"

She looks up at him expectantly. If he can just distract her long enough for this to be over. 

"You get to see the other slaves. They're all waiting to see you. You can spend the day wondering around and playing if you want to."

She nods excitedly as John continues the examination. Crowley continues to distract her till John pulls the tools out and takes his gloves off. She sits up quickly and hugs John around the middle. He chuckles rubbing her back lightly. She slips on her dress and goes to run out the door.

"Hold on little miss, you can't go out in just that"

Her cheeks turn a bring pink and she walks back over to Crowley. He stands up picking out a different dress, a pastel pink one with lots of ruffles, a matching bra and pantie set and a pair of white ruffle socks. He turns and examines her carefully. 

"How little do you want to be love?" 

She holds up four fingers and he chuckles pulling out a pull up and putting away the panties. He turns back around to find the girl sucking on her fingers. He takes the dress off of her and helps put the bra and pull up on her then the dress. He pulls her hair into a pony tail at the base of her skull. He pulls on her socks and helps her up pulling the fingers out of her mouth. He takes her hand leading her into the front room where a group of girls are waiting. Some of them in various stages of regression. They all look at her eagerly.

"Now girls no overwhelming her okay, And be nice. Meg will you show Em around?"

A girl that can't be much older than her steps forward. She's dressed in footie pajamas and her hair is in pigtails. She nods excitedly taking Emily's hand. 

"Daddy can we make pasta for dinner?" Meg asks looking at Crowley 

"I suppose, as long as your careful."

She giggles nodding and pulls Emily along up the stairs. Meg shows Emily the toy room. A room filled to the brim with barbies and stuffed animals and tea sets, anything a girl could imagine. Em longs to stay in that room but is soon whisked away to the nursery.

"This is for really regressed girls, They stay in here and play. Sometimes we gets to come in here and help take care of thems." 

The nursery is painted pale blues with clouds littering the walls. Theres a huge crib and a whole cabinet of diapers, bottles, pacifiers, etc. She wanted to regress small enough to spend time in here. She sucks on her fingers lightly, thinking.

"I come in here sometimes, when I'm feeling really tiny. Do you wanna sees where we normally sleeps. It's a big girl rooms, There's also other play rooms but they're for big peoples."

I nod slightly and she pulls me along to the bedrooms. There are beds lining each of the walls and a radio at the end of the room. She hops onto one of the beds.

"This one is my beds. The other girls sleep over there. That one is Jo's, then theres Charlie, and Bela and finally Ruby."

She says pointing to each of the beds in order. 

"They're all really nice, except Ruby she can be a butt sometimes and has to get punished...Oh no it's okay as long as you're good they won't punish you."

She adds seeing the worried look on Emilys' face. She stands up from the bed carefully tottering a bit as the stands. 

"Do you wants to go and play? We can have a tea party. Oh wait! you have to pick out a stuffie!" 

She picks up Emilys hand again pulling her to yet another room. Meg opens the door and the room is covered in stuffed animals. All types of animals and some creatures that Emily doesn't recognize. Meg pushes Em lightly further into the room. Em looks back at Meg nervously. 

"It's okays you can have any of them you want!" She says giggling

Emily looks through the stuffed animals carefully, Moving them around trying to find one. She stumbles upon a moose stuffed animal and picks it up quickly. She turns around showing Meg the stuffed animal. 

"Lookie lookie! Is Moose!"

Meg giggles and nods "I see is that the one you wants?"

"Uh huh, uh huh. Is name is moose!"

"Das a silly name but I likes it!" 

Meg holds Emilys hand as she pulls the door shut moving back to the play room. Meg plops down on the floor next to a small table decorated with a tea set. Emily sits down with the moose stuffed animal between her legs. They play for about thirty minutes before there is a quiet knock at the door. Another girl with bright red bobbed hair peaks her head around the door. 

"C said its time for dinner." She says adjusting her glasses

"Okays thanks Charlie!" Meg says happily standing up carefully

Emily stands up carrying the moose stuffed animal in her arms. She follows Meg down the hall and down the stairs to the dining room. She and Meg sit together at the table that has been set with kids plates and silverwear. Crowley comes into the dining room carrying a bowl of green beans. 

"Now Meg you already know someone is coming to visit today did you happen to tell Emily about them."

She shakes her head quickly turning to Emily.

"Daddy invited Sammy to come and visits us. He's really nice. He's Dr. Johns son. He has long hairs" She adds giggling

Emily nods carefully

"Now Emily, Sam won't hurt you okay? You know how John took care of you and how nice John was?" 

She nods again

"Well Sam is the exact same and John and he does have long hair that he might let you play with if you're a very good girl."

Emily nods smiling and Meg holds her hand again. Just as the other girls were bring the last of the food out the door bell rings.


End file.
